Apatosaurus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Apatosaurus ' “long-necked giants of Jurassic World”' It is a huge, conspicuous animal that lives in herds and usually lives near lakes and other water sources. It feeds on tree foliage and also low vegetation. Each adult needs at least half a ton of food each day. Another massive sauropod of Ingen's, the Apatosaurus is a massive sauropod Moving through the jungles of isla nublar in small herds of five to six and placidly browsing on high-up vegetation, these massive browsers enjoy a symbiotic relationship with Parasaurolophus. The hadrosaurs' herds move alongside the sauropods, using their better vision to warn their massive companions of danger before huddling beneath the Apatosaurus' bulk for protection. Breed: Apatosaurus Full Name: Apatosaurus Giganticus Masranio Native Home: North America Time Period: '''Late Jurassic period '''Lifespan: 100 years Status: Endangered Population: 4 individuals Top Speed: they walk about about 3 mph but when in a stampede they can reach 10 mph Ecological Niche: large herbivore Average Height: 40 feet Average Length: 73-116 feet Average Weight: '''40,000 '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: Medium-sized groups of animals close to other herds of sauropod and other herds. They like the other large animals on the island don’t fight over food because each large herbivore feed at different levels. Vocalization: Apatosaurus produce distinctive deep-frequency bellows and whinnying calls. They also produce loud calls that can be heard from miles. elephantine like trumpet sounds to communicate. Diet: Herbivore; fruits, leaves, twigs tree foliage and also low vegetation Range: formerly Isla Nublar And now mainland Habitat: they prefer places near lakes and other water sources. They also like grasslands, savannas jungles And forests. On Isla Nublar The the last herds were last seen in The Gallimimus Valley, Gyrosphere Valley, Cretaceous Cruise And gentle giants petting zoo and now the last living specimens can be found in the forests of Northern California. DNA Interpolation: (87%) pure apatosaurus Ajax DNA (5%) Cosmetic Komodo GENES (8%) African reed frog DNA Predators: With exception of I Rex they have no natural predators on the island or anywhere else. But when younger, they are mostly preyed on by Carnotaurus and Compies. some apatosaurus vulnerable to attacks because they spend most of their lives in captivity and never experienced this threats of predators But they still do not have any predators the younger individuals are vulnerable to predators such as Allosaurus and Tyrannosaurus. the eggs and hatchlings are taken by small nest raiders such as Gallimimus, Segisaurus and Herrerasaurus. As for the adults only the most specialized predators such as Carnotaurus, Allosaurus and trex dare to attack Apatosaurus. Site: they used to live on Site A. Diseases: they are are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Bumblefoot, Algae Poisoning, E. Coli, Ammonia Poisoning, Campylobacter, Cryptosporidium, Bracken Fern Poisoning and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: Apatosaurus becomes very active during mating season; males stand on their hind feet and slam their forelegs on the ground to impress rivals. Competing males will attempt to warn the other off using this method as well, although in extreme circumstances fights may break out, involving each male standing side by side and attempting to use their bulk to push and shove against one another in tests of strength. Apatosaurus breeding season coincides with the breeding seasons of the other two sauropod species of Isla nublar, occurring outside the breeding seasons of hadrosaurs. After mating, gravid females will travel single file into the Meadow, laying their eggs on the edge of the forests bordering the Lower Mountain Range. The females will then quickly move away, being far too large to remain without risking stepping on the vulnerable eggs and young. A few of adults may remain on the outside of the Meadow, discouraging predators from entering. Although hundreds or even thousands of eggs may be laid between the three species, few survive to hatch and even fewer hatchlings survive into reach their full size owing to the abundance of predators. Like baby turtles, the sauropodlets will instinctively make a beeline for the relative safety of the forests, remaining together in mixed species crèches. Juveniles grow rapidly, and upon reaching adolescence they will move out of the forests onto the open grasslands in order to seek adult herds to join. Summary: Apatosaurus was recreated by InGen for the Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World, their new dinosaur zoo. Apatosaurus has gray skin with dark blue striping and dark tan on its underbelly and portions of its face. Muchlike the cloned Brachiosaurus, it chewed its food unlike the original Apatosaurus, lacked the speculative spines that possibly went down the back, and had a lighter build to its body. Their herds lives in the Gallimimus Valley, the Gyrosphere, and the Cretaceous Cruise, alongside Stegosaurus, Microceratus, and 100 other prehistoric species. Some of the juveniles also lived in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. The Apatosaurus is the reason that there are more wide open areas on Isla nublar than on the other islands around. Since their neck is not as flexible as thought, they can only reach about 18-20 ft high in tree foliage (thats as tall as t-rex is and its taller than the parasaurolophus can reach). They drink about 262 liters (69 gallons) each day, since they have a avian respiratory system and a reptilian resting-metabolism. When they whip their tails, it has the force of a cannon. When very young, they can run on their hind legs in a manner similar to that of the basilisk lizard. Like most of the Jurassic World herbivore assets the apatosaurus was raised in a safe and predator-free environment where they lived without fear of being attacked on a daily basis. While this lifestyle Is without stress it resulted in a creature with a very timid and mild behavior that was great for visitors But the problem was...in 2015, During the indominus incident, more than five of these gentle giants where brutally killed, As they had no experience of how to defend themselves thankfully the species miraculously survived Even if their brain is particularlly small, they seem to show the intelligence of a deer. An Apatosaurus main weapon is its whip-like tail, that can move at super-sonic speed (hence the snap). This tail is strong enough to break a predator's back or even kill it, so usually only the most specialized predators such as Carnotaurus, Allosaurus and trex dare to attack Apatosaurus. on isla nublar now Apatosaurus roamed semi-free According sightings one of the T-Rex's favorite hobbies was to watch the Apatosaurs "like a cat, watching some birds out of its reach". Apatosaurus' tail has multiple functions. It is mainly used to counterbalance the animal’s long neck and most famously, it is used as a weapon against predators. However, the tail is also used as a an important communication device. In a herd, members keep in constant contact with others in the group with their long tails; occasionally whip-cracking and using the resulting breaking of the sound barrier to communicate over long distances with other Apatosaurus. Mostly, the tail serves as a visual communicator; with individuals constantly waving their tails in the air to remind others of their location thus helping to keep the herd together. In addition, Apatosaurus touch the backs of other individuals at close range with their tail tips almost continuously, seemingly to reassure and comfort others with their presence. When the herd is separated during feeding, Apatosaurs communicate with one another by stomping signals that are transmitted through the ground over short distances and received by other members of the herd through the pads of their feet. Simple alarms can be easily transmitted by individuals feeding on the outskirts of the family group, alerting the entire herd to any danger. Apart from their size, the primary defense mechanism of a Apatosaurus is its strong tail. When threatened, a well-aimed swipe can wind or even injure an unwary predator. This Jurassic sauropod is one of the most well known specimens to ever be found in North America. Along with the bigger and closely related Diplodocus, Apatosaurus was one of the dominant herbivores in it's timeline. Size estimates for Apatosaurus range between 20-23 meters in length, which is still large despite being dwarfed by dinosaurs like Brachiosaurus and Diplodocus. While adults may have likely been too big for a single Allosaurus to bring down, juveniles would have been vulnerable to attack from predators such as this. Their long whiplike tails might possibly have been very effective in fighting off or even killing predators unlucky enough to be hit. In the year 2015, during the nightmarish incident at Jurassic World, six adult Apatosaurus that resided there were attacked by the park's hybrid theropod, Indominus Rex, who viciously killed five and badly wounded one which eventually died. in Jurassic world, Apatosaurus is scheduled to be added as one of many potential herbivores for visitors to see up close in the park's Gyrosphere ride, along with a new attraction called the "Herbivore Petting and Feeding" where visitors are allowed to interact with and feed them. On Isla nublar, Apatosaurus can be found browsing on small to medium trees around the forests near freshwater lakes and rivers. While still fending off Allosaurus like before, Apatosaurus will also stand it's ground against other big predators that dare to attack them, going so far as to even fight a T-Rex should the theropod ever approach them. As with most herbivores, Apatosaurus is a migratory dinosaur that travels in large herds every year to seek out food, water, and nesting grounds. But during migrations, not everyone will usually make it, as they run the risk of being attacked by hungry theropods who often follow the herd in order to single out the weakest members. Even though the full-grown adults have little to fear against predators due to their immense size, the younger individuals are vulnerable to predators such as Allosaurus and Tyrannosaurus. The young remain in the center of the herd while the much larger, older individuals remain on the outside - providing a barrier to hide and protect the vulnerable juveniles from predators. The adults protect themselves by lashing out with their whip-like tails, inflicting painful, discouraging blows. Herds are often followed by packs of Allosaurus. Apatosaurus is one of the largest and most popular dinosaurs ever cloned by InGen. Its sheer bulk is enough to deter most predators, it uses its huge tail which acts like a whip. They live in herds by lakes usually. They are sometimes followed by Parasaurolophus for protection; the Parasaurolophus act as an early warning system while the Apatosaurus use their size and tails as a turn-off to predators. They mostly feed on tree foliage but will eat low-growing vegetation. These sauropods need to eat up to 1,000lbs of food every day. So vegetation doesn't run out, their are nomadic. Their herds are lead in a Matriarchy like most Sauropods and males leave the herd during a certain age. When they leave, they either live alone or in bachelor groups. Males fight over females by slamming their heads and necks into each other. Their whip like tail could easily kill a Tyrannosaurus sized predator in a swing. Predators like T-rex do attack Apatosaurus, but only rarely. These animals were supposed to roam semi free in a large paddock next to the T-rex enclosure in the old park. They are only found on Site A but the last few apatosaurs live in Northern California. before they venture out in the plains the juveniles will live the dense jungles. where they feed from a variety of our tropical flora. Though they are not often seen. They have low, haunting calls and also produce infrasound. They are not very aggressive towards people, showing little interest in them.Apatosaurus was only one of the few survivors of this natural disaster, being able to survive on its fat reserves, large size and ability to swim. Apatosaurus along with other animals that were fortunate enough to survive, the surviving specimens were all rescued and picked up in large vessels by Ken Wheatley's mercenaries after hearing of the Island's active Volcano. 3 apatosaurs were saved from the Waters of where Isla Nublar once stood. The apatosaurs thrived in the islands various Habitats and extremely large Jungles and Grasslands where the perfect home for these creatures. Apatosaurus easily adapted to the Grasslands on the Island and slowly grew in numbers as a species. On Isla Nublar they roamed in herds of up to 30 animals and usually can be found feeding on various types of vegetation mostly in the tree tops, in short times they can create game trails into the rain forests and leave behind trampled insects and vegetation that brings smaller animals such as Hadrosaurus and small Insectivores like birds and smaller mammals among others. Apatosaurus has few predators on the Island but are susceptible to attacks by T-rex, Carnotaurus And allosaurus. The pack hunting allosaurus will actively hunt Apatosaurus by the pack splitting and certain members strategically revealing themselves to panic and stampede the herd in a predetermined direction. Flankers take up the chase, molesting the giants onto a course they have selected; across dangerously broken ground, over bluffs, or into dead ends. Either killing the Apatosaurus by causing the herd to stumble over each other or by attacking one individual member by jumping on it back and using their sharp teeth and claws cause blood loss. Eventually the Single apatosaurus will die because of blood loss and shock. a single adult apatosaurus can feed a pack of hunting allosaurus for weeks. Sometimes apatosaurus herds can mix with herds of Brachiosaurus. Usually for protection from large predators and to eliminate competition between the 2 species that feed on the roughly same level of vegetation. Apatosaurus has a symbiotic relationship with many of the islands smaller animals that sometimes can be found living, feeding and even breeding on the Apatosaurs back. Creatures such as birds, lizards, pterosaurus and even Howler monkeys can be found on the Apatosaurus back feeding on the many parasites that suck the dinosaurs blood. This is both beneficial for the Apatosaurus and animals on its back. The sauropods are also useful to the islands Dung beetles that feed on the dinosaurs leavings. ﻿ The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But there have been rumors that eight individuals were saved. And recently, there's been reports of strange long-necked beast roaming the redwood forests. Category:Sauropod Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors